1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this invention relates generally to electrical distribution combination circuit breaker meter system panels or enclosures for outdoor use having a rain gutter and an isolation barrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2. In particular, the prior art includes a meter/breaker enclosure 10 having an enclosure backplate 14 and an enclosure right side wall 18, for example. There is also provided a top wall 22. The enclosure system 10 is divided into a meter side 24 on the left and a breaker side 26 on the right as depicted in FIG. 1. On the meter side is disposed a meter side cover 25 having a meter opening 30 therein. There is provided against the back plate 14 on the meter side 24 a meter socket 34. There is provided on the back plate 14 on the breaker side 26 a breaker 36.
Referring also to FIG. 2, it is desirous to separate the breaker 36 from the meter socket region 34. In order to do this, in the prior art, the combination isolator and gutter assembly 38 is provided which includes a crowning gutter portion 46 on top of an elongated isolator gutter support wall 42 which is secured by way of a gutter support mounting flange 44 to the back plate or back wall 14 of the enclosure 10.
The prior art construction has a disadvantage. That disadvantage lies in the fact that the combination isolator and gutter assembly 38 is a separately manufactured piece requiring separate manufacturing process step and a separate attachment process step. Furthermore, the aforementioned arrangement does not lend itself to cover and isolator support security in a manner thought to be necessary.
It would be advantageous if a circuit breaker meter enclosure system could be uncovered which includes an easily manufactured cover gutter and isolator arrangement with enhanced security between the breaker section and the meter section.
In accordance with the invention an electrical center is taught which includes an enclosure and a first cover for the enclosure and a second cover for the enclosure. Both the first and second covers are mounted on the enclosure. The first cover and the second cover abut at an abutting region and the first cover has an integral gutter, which is disposed at the abutting region. A first locking arrangement is provided between the first cover and the second region. In an embodiment of the invention the first cover communicates with the meter region and the second cover communicates with the breaker region. The second cover has a flange, which is disposed axially, overlappingly into the integral gutter. The first cover and second cover are:locked together by the convenient first locking arrangement such that the second cover can be removed independently first from the enclosure of the first cover. The first cover has a separate second locking arrangement such that the first cover cannot be removed from the enclosure without opening the second key lock arrangement. However, by unlocking the second key lock arrangement the first cover and the second cover can both be removed simultaneously while the first locking arrangement remains in place.